Bajo la lluvia
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Bulma va al doctor, pasan horas y no regresa  Vegeta va buscarla mientras en la ciudad cae una fuerte lluvia  Al encontrarla se lleva una gran sorpresa


La lluvia inunda la ciudad, ¿Dónde estará esa mujer? Hace días que se comporta extraño.  
-ver la ciudad es difícil con esta lluvia, será mejor que baje  
El problema es ¿donde la voy a encontrar?  
Al menos las calles no están transitadas, no soporto caminar entre los insectos de este planeta.  
El agua comienza a caer con más intensidad, me molesta no saber donde está, debió haber llegado a casa desde hace horas.  
-¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan tonta?

Mi vista se obstruye debido a mi cabello mojado, apenas son cerca de las siete y parece que ya es media noche, las nubes oscurecen todo, la lluvia cae mojando la ciudad.

La lluvia. Lo que en este planeta me parece bueno y malo a la vez, es buena por que así nadie nota si tu orgullo es destrozado con patéticas lágrimas y es mala, porque en este planeta el sol da exactamente en un punto agradable, ni mucho ni poco, y en las noches se ve claramente distintas partes del universo, partes a las que nunca llegué...

¿Por qué tenía que quedarme aquí? La respuesta siempre es la misma:

Ella.

La única persona que no vio nada malo en mi, la única que vio soledad en vez de odio, la que vio tristeza en lugar del rencor, la tonta que intentó enseñarme la bondad y...  
Que poco a poco lo ha conseguido.

Hace dos días me hizo preocupar, le dije que estaba trabajando demasiado, me dijo holgazán, comenzamos a discutir y de pronto ella se desmayó, la cargué y la senté junto a una ventana, pronto reaccionó y no dijo nada.

Hace más de una semana que se desvela, todo por esos artilugios raros que luego encapsula, me encantaría tenerla para mi solo como hace tres semanas, esa noche nada nos impidió estar juntos, sus padres se fueron de viaje y el mocoso fue a dormir con el hijo menor de Kakaroto.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de adonde me dirijo, solo veo calles y calles, todas iguales, o eso me parece, es irritante.

Puedo ver el calor de mi cuerpo escapando en forma del vapor de mi respiración, valla que hace frío…

Todo comienza a parecer diferente, al parecer estoy en un parque, puedo ver, a alguien sentado en una banca, alguien a quien reconocería donde fuera.

Me acerqué, indiferente como siempre…

-Tengo hambre, ¡Vámonos!

-Prepárate la cena solo, hay comida en casa –me dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Tonta, ¿por qué siempre sacas mi verdadera intención?

Su celeste y hermoso cabello esta completamente mojado y parece fundirse con la lluvia igual que sus ojos del mismo tono, algo enrojecidos. Puedo notar como esta temblando de frío…

-¡Vámonos, te congelarás!

Ella se pone de pie y me mira fijamente, confirmándome lo que creí desde un principio…

-¿Vegeta…eres feliz? –pregunta

No entiendo por que me preguntas esto, será para que no me de cuenta que estás llorando…

-Sabes la respuesta

Ella me abraza y llora, estoy molesto no se que hacer para detener su llanto.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre nosotros, cada vez la siento más fría, siento como si me fundiera con ella, como si en el mundo no hubiera nadie más…

-Vegeta… YO… YO…. –dice entre sollozos

Temo que diga algo malo, así que la abrazo fuertemente, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…

-¿Qué ocurre? –digo mientras ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro para seguir llorando

-YO… ESTOY EMBARAZADA…. –grita llorando

No se que decir, creo que no escuché bien, no, claro que escuché, pero ¿Cómo? Claro que se cómo, pero otro hijo, no es posible, yo no…

-Esto… -No puedo ni disimular la sorpresa, siento cómo una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, esto nunca lo había sentido, es extraño, ni siquiera cuando me enteré de lo del mocoso, pero, eso fue diferente, jamás me había dicho esas palabras…

Jamás supe, que una vida venía en camino, me enteré del mocoso cuando regresé de un viaje de un año...

Ella sigue mirándome, pero su cara se ha puesto más triste.

-Vegeta…Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que me dejes sola de nuevo, por favor no te vallas de mi lado, necesito tu apoyo, ya no quiero que el padre de mis hijos no esté…

Sigo sin poder hablar, claro que no lo haría, jamás te dejaría sola, si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que una vida, un pedacito de mi y de ti estaba en camino, jamás me hubiera ido, pero, eso jamás saldrá de mis labios…

-¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE NO QUERÍAS OTRO HIJO, NO ME APOYARAS! ¡ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA OTRA VEZ! ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! NO DEBÍ… NO DEBÍ…

-mos… no solo es tu responsabilidad –digo y sus hirientes palabras le abren paso a una cara de sorpresa ¿En serio cree eso de mí?

-Vegeta…

La suelto y me comienzo a ir, al parecer piensa que no me importa

-Vegeta… lo siento… yo no…

Siempre peleando ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… tengo miedo de que se repita lo mismo

-Claro que no –digo con mi voz un poco quebrada

Ella me abraza y me besa…

Quisiera congelar el tiempo, ya ni siento la lluvia caer y al parecer ella tampoco

-Vegeta… ¿Estás llorando? –pregunta

Por alguna razón lo estoy, jamás me había pasado esto, mi orgullo es destrozado, pero ahora de alguna forma no me importa…

-Claro que no, mujer –digo y vuelvo a besarla


End file.
